


笔谦兄妹abo

by skyelse



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Twins, Genderbending, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyelse/pseuds/skyelse
Summary: 笔x谦♂x谦♀
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom
Kudos: 6





	笔谦兄妹abo

金有珍拖着沉重的脑袋起床，只有林在范一个人在厨房里背对着她不知道忙什么。  
她闻到自己身上糖水菠萝的味道，难受地叫了一声哥哥，林在范听到了，赶紧在围裙上擦了擦手。  
“今天在家休息吧，你哥帮你请假了。”  
金有珍点点头，阻止了林在范想要抱她回房的动作。  
“我想看会儿电视。”她躺在沙发上，迷迷糊糊听着电视里的肥皂剧，林在范拿着枕头回来，被她悄悄拽住了裤腿。“好难受……哥哥标记我吧。”  
林在范不为所动，把枕头塞她脑袋下面，拿毯子盖住她乱七八糟的睡裙和露了一半在外面饱满的胸。  
“你哥中午就回来了，再忍一会儿。”  
金有珍只好一个人躺着，林在范回到厨房里给她做午饭，食物的味道飘过来让她觉得更恶心了。  
“在范哥……”她躲在毯子里面小声地哭，哭得累了又迷迷糊糊地睡着了，再醒过来的时候金有谦正担心地抱着她。  
“小珍好点没有？”  
她的孪生哥哥身上带着和她几乎一模一样的味道，不同的是混着一丝水果没熟的涩味。她点点头，林在范的声音从很远的地方传过来。  
“午饭给你们放桌上，我上班去了。”  
不要走。她心里说，目送着林在范毫不留恋地关上房门。  
金有谦把三明治和粥给她端过来，旁边还贴心地放了一大颗他俩都喜欢的橘子果冻。  
“先吃饭才能吃甜食。”  
金有谦把果冻放得远远的，她委屈地够过来抓在手里。  
“在范哥给我的。”  
“没人跟你抢。”她哥哥无语地看着她，“乖，先把粥喝了。”  
她拿勺子搅着粥，金有谦就在旁边一边啃三明治一边写作业。  
“哥哥。”  
“嗯？”  
她犹豫了一下，“把在范哥让给我吧。”  
金有谦停下手里的动作，“……不要任性了。”  
“我喜欢他，我要和他结婚。”  
她喜欢林在范，她的室友，她孪生哥哥的男朋友。  
“哥哥你会同意的吧？”她眨着因为热潮期而模糊不清的眼睛，“哥哥也知道呀，没有omega的alpha会被看不起的。”  
金有谦听进去了这句话，林在范下班回来家里还飘着香喷喷的甜菠萝味。  
“为什么不标记？”  
他踏进少女粉色的卧室，在被子里找到烧得汗津津的金有珍。  
“她不让我碰。”亲哥站在门口，用和妹妹一样的、最为擅长的无辜表情看着他。  
林在范皱眉。omega的味道比他中午离开的时候还要重，他本来让金有谦中午回家就是让他回来照顾妹妹的。有血缘关系的alpha和omega之间不会被信息素影响还可以临时标记，简直天生一对的抑制剂，只要咬一口就可以，没有擦枪走火的风险，比自己安全得多。  
金有珍软绵绵的手臂环上来，林在范手伸到被子里摸她汗湿的腰侧，omega抬起屁股把窄窄的胯上勾着的蕾丝内裤蹭了下去。  
“在范哥……”  
她软绵绵的大腿夹住对方的手，湿润的核心早就渴望得一塌糊涂。她知道自己身为omega的魅力，不管是比哪方面她都不带怕的，她势在必得。  
薄荷味的alpha如她预想中的一样笼罩住她。  
“小珍。”  
好闻的清凉气息覆盖下来，原来盖着的被子被拽到一边，金有谦像被电到一样转过身。  
“我去做饭。”  
沉浸于彼此信息素的双方并没有发觉他的落荒而逃。轻薄的睡裙下面隐约可见小巧的粉色蓓蕾，柔软又Q弹的一对小兔子尺寸和他的手掌贴合得天衣无缝，就连下面软软地含住他的小嘴都按他喜欢的方式嘬着。  
宝贝你简直就是为我生的。林在范心里感慨，把金有谦暂时抛到脑后。  
自己的妹妹为了等林在范回来硬是坚持了一天，饶是金有谦都觉得精神可嘉。他心不在焉地煮着泡菜豆腐汤，一直到林在范把脑袋蓦地凑到他眼前。  
“小珍呢？”他抢在对方开口前问。  
林在范沉默了一下，继而露出探究的神色，“她没事，让她休息一会儿吧。”  
金有珍的信息素在他闻起来只是普通的菠萝味，他分辨不出有什么区别。他于是顺着林在范的意思点点头，把注意力转回锅里。  
“你不去洗澡吗？”  
“不是你想的那样。”林在范很简单地陈述，“标记也不是非要……”  
“我不想听。”  
“好吧。”  
林在范在旁边默不作声地看了他一会儿，职业习惯让他几乎没忍住要开口教训眼前的后辈兼恋人。  
在生什么气呢？他很想问。最开始主动把我扯进来的不也是你吗？  
把宝贝妹妹交到他手上让他“照顾”，他还记得当时金有珍一边哭一边缠着他做，娇滴滴的女孩子闻起来和她哥哥一模一样，但是女性omega的身体显然更加讨人欢喜。  
把他找来的金有谦躲在门外听着林在范夺走自己妹妹的第一次，等林在范完事找到他，才发现他居然也跟着在外面哭了半天。  
既然做了就不要后悔啊。林在范很想敲着金有谦的大脑袋瓜教训他，他一直把这句话当作人生信条，对所有优柔寡断的性格嗤之以鼻，可他总忘了不是每个人都和他一样，也总忘了自己其实没权力批评别人的人生。  
金有谦的确是后悔了，要不是他当初多此一举，现在局面也不会这么复杂。他一方面嫉妒有珍似乎更得林在范的喜爱，一方面又对林在范能否照顾好有珍心存芥蒂，更可笑是他自己居然同时站在被害者与加害者的立场。


End file.
